Jackiem Joyner
Jackiem Joyner (born February 9, 1980), also known by the stage name Lil Man Soul is a saxophonist and flute player from Norfolk, Virginia, United States. He has worked in contemporary jazz, gospel and world music. video:Jackiem Joyner performs Take Me There Live at Jazz video:Jackiem Joyner performs I Smile live at Spaghettinis Born in 1980 in Norfolk, Virginia; son of Dianne Joyner Barnes and Jackie Charles Ray Smith. Joyner inherited some of his musical gifts from his professional bass player father, Jackie Charles Smith. Joyner grew up in a Christian household while developing most of his musical sensibilities from singing in the church choir and playing drums behind uptempo gospel songs. After moving further north, Jackiem began playing saxophone while attending Fowler High School in Syracuse, NY under the leadership of his music teacher and mentor Loue Adams. He decided to compete in the NAACP's youth achievement program "ACT-SO" (geared towards African Americans demonstrating academic, artistic and scientific prowess and expertise) representing the city of Syracuse and won the state competition three years in a row in three different categories: instrumental contemporary, composition and classical music. After high school, he moved back to Virginia, where Bishop Michael Patterson of the World Harvest Outreach Ministries in Newport News made him head of the music department. Joyner not only sharpened his keyboard and production skills in this capacity, he also had a chance to play for audiences in Nigeria, Sudan and Kenya on a missionary trip in 2002. At the young age of 21, Jackiem became the saxman for Marcus Johnson. While playing with the keyboardist from 2001–2004, Joyner also had the unique opportunities to play the national anthem for a Bulls-Wizards game at Washington D.C.’s MCI Center, perform with Three Keys legendary artists Bobby Lyle and be featured at such events as the Bermuda Jazz Festival. R&B singer Angela Bofill was also on the bill in Bermuda, and it was she who suggested that Joyner participate in the 30-city tour with Ronnie Laws, Jean Carne and herself in 2003. Other artists Joyner has opened for over the years include George Duke, Najee (a true inspiration of Joyner’s on both sax and flute), Phil Perry and India.Arie. Jackiem married wife Lola Joyner in December 2003 then relocated to Los Angeles, CA to try his hand in music and further his career. In 2006, he was signed to Artizen Music Group founded by Trumpeter Rick Braun and Saxophonist Richard Elliott. In 2007, under the Artizen Record Label Jackiem released his debut album "BabySoul". The first single "Stay With Me tonight" featured guitarist Peter White and reached #17 on the Billboard Contemporary Jazz Charts. In 2008, Jackiem Joyner was featured on the cover of BMG magazine as his career began to blossom. At the beginning of 2009, Artizen Music Group was bought out by a larger record company called Mack Avenue Records which also acquired several other smaller labels. Joyner went on to release his sophomore album "Lil Man Soul" under Artistry Music a contemporary jazz subdivision of Mack Avenue Records. His first single "I'm Waiting For You" was an instant #1 hit on the Billboards Contemporary Jazz Chart. it remained at the number one spot for 12 straight weeks. "I'm Waiting For You" went on to become the #2 song of the year on the billboard charts and was also nominated for Song Of The year in 2010 at the American Smooth Jazz Awards. The second single entitled "Take Me there" was released early 2010 and also went to the #1 spot on the Billboard Contemporary Jazz Charts and remained there for 6wks straight. , his current project is self titled Jackiem Joyner, a funk/pop/groove mix including musician Paul Jackson Jr on guitar and Kayta Matsuno on acoustic and electric guitar. The first single "Dance With Me" reached #3 on the Billboards Contemporary Jazz Charts while the second single "Push" peaked at #2 on the Billboards Contemporary Jazz Charts. Also in 2010, Jackiem was presented with The Keys To The City by Mayor Stephanie Miner of Syracuse NY for Outstanding Achievement in Music along with a Proclamation of August 5, 2010 as “Jackiem Joyner Day”. Jackiem Joyner has also been on tour with a notable jazz pianist, Keiko Matsui from Tokyo, Japan. Keiko Matsui has released more than twenty albums in the United states alone. In touring with his own band and sometimes with Keiko, he has performed in many jazz clubs, jazz festivals, theaters and philharmonic halls sometimes with up to a 50- to 100-piece orchestra. He has performed in many countries including Germany, South Africa, Japan, Russia, Ukraine, Lithuania, Belarus, Azerbaijan and more. Discography Studio albums * BabySoul, Artizen Music Group, 2007 (features guitarist Peter White and Trumpeter Rick Braun) * Lil Man Soul, Mack Avenue Records, Artistry Music, 2009 * Jackiem Joyner, Mack Avenue Records, Artistry Music, 2010 (featuring guitarist Paul Jackson Jr) * Church Boy, Mack Avenue Records, Artistry Music, 2012 (featuring saxophonist Kirk Whalum and guitarist Jonathan Butler) Appearances He appears as a Guest Artist on *Jackiem Joyner (Soprano Sax) Album Title : The Road (Keiko Matsui 2010) *Jackiem Joyner (Alto Sax) - Album Title : Lessons in Love (Marcus Johnson 2005) *Jackiem Joyner (Alto Sax) - Album Title : Marcus Johnson Smooth Jazz Christmas 2005 *Jackiem Joyner (Alto Sax) - Album Title : Marcus Johnson Smooth Jazz Christmas 2005 *Jackiem Joyner (Alto Sax) - Album Title : Straight And Smooth (Bobby Lyle 2004) Honors and Awards *2008 Smooth Jazz News Debut Artist Of The Year . Award Winner *2009 American Smooth Jazz Awards “Song Of The Year” Nominated *2010 Presented with The Keys To The City by Mayor Stephanie Minor of Syracuse NY for Outstanding Achievement in Music along with a Proclamation of August 5, 2010 as “Jackiem Joyner Day”. Features and Publications *2007 Featured Musician . Cover of BMG Magazine *2007 Featured Musician . Radio and Records (R&R) Magazine . Article by Carol Archer *2009 Featured Performer FOX News . Channel 2 Detroit MI (Feature Artist) *2009 Featured Performer and Guest . XM/ Sirrius Satelite Radio DC and NY . Host WaterColors *2010 Featured Performer and Guest . ABC Bridge Street . Channel 9 . Syracuse NY *2010 Featured Performer and Guest . CBS News . Channel 3 Philadelphia PA *2010 Featured Musician . Essence Magazine . Article by Hillary Crosley *2010 Featured Performer and Guest . Derrick Ashong Experience . On Oprah Radio References External links *http://jackiemjoyner.com/ *http://www.americansmoothjazzawards.com/ *http://blog.syracuse.com/entertainment/2010/07/from_syracuse_to_la_jazz_in_th.html * *http://www.mackavenue.com/ *http://www.essence.com/2010/08/13/jackiem-joyner-jazz/ Category:Saxophonists